Suara Merdu
by Reezuu Kim
Summary: [4 Hyuk's b'day] SPADA! / Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! / BOCOR! DORM KITA KENA TSUNAMI! AYO CARI TEMPAT NGUNGSI! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! / Toloooong! / Ini kenapa pada rame sih? / Make nama gue bayar! / HYUNG KAU BIKIN SHINDONG HYUNG PINGSAN! / GAK SENGAJA WOI! SALAIN YESUNG YANG BIKIN ACARA! / Super Junior Fic


**Dedicated to Hyuk's b'day. Happy 29th uri lovely Monkey :)**

.

.  
**Warning: abal-bal-bal, NO EDIT, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK, GARING—kretak(?), chara pada dinistain.**  
.

.

**Happy reading! :D**

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Yesung berkunjung ke dorm super junior. Saking paginya, si ayam bangkok yang dipelihara Onew saja belum bangun dan berkokok. Ayamnya males ih, masa jam setengah enam pagi belom bangun. -_-

"SPADA!" Yesung berseru ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam dorm. Bisa ia lihat Kangin, Heechul, dan Donghae sedang tidur di ruang serba bisa—bisa jadi ruang tamu, ruang nonton TV, ruang makan, kamar dadakan, atau tempat pembuangan akhir—lihat saja kulit kacang yang berserakan di mana-mana, bungkus camilan dengan merk LA## dan CHIT## di mana-mana, gelas dan piring kotor di mana-mana, bantal sofa yang beralih fungsi jadi pajangan di atas TV dan lain sebagainya.

"Oi, Oi. Banguuuuun!"

Tiga manusia yang masih menggulung diri dalam selimut, merasa terganggu. Tapi tak ada yang mau membuka mata, hanya mengeliat seperti ulet gagak.

Yesung yang gemas segera mendekat dan menarik satu-persatu selimut yang dipakai tiga pemuda itu.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"

Heechul yang selimutnya di ambil pertama kali, langsung naik darah.

"Enyah lu!" teriaknya setengah sadar.

"Hei ayo bangun! Eunhyuk mana woi!" Yesung berpindah pada Kangin dan Donghae.

"Apa'an sih hyung. Berisik! Pergi sono!" kata Donghae sambil nutupin kepalanya pake taplak meja, dikiranya itu sarung pantai yang biasanya dipake buat selimut.

"Palingan lagi ngorok di kamar Dongek." Setengah sadar Kangin nimpalin sambil tarik-tarikan selimut sama Yesung. Sedangkan yang namanya baru saja disebut Kangin cuman bisa ngulet dan berakhir dengan meluk sofa di sebelahnya, dikiranya itu Shindong, padahal Shindong semalem udah pindah ke kamar Heechul, ngulet bareng KyuMinWook.

Sadar tak ada yang akan bangun hanya dengan cara seperti itu, Yesung pun mengambil segelas air putih lalu menyiramkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke muka Heechul yang pertama.

"SETAN!" Diva kita langsung bangun sambil gelagapan.

Yang kedua Kangin.

"BOCOR! DORM KITA KENA TSUNAMI! AYO CARI TEMPAT NGUNGSI! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

Dan terakhir, Donghae.

"ADA YANG NGOMPOL, MAMA!"

Oke, Yesung sweatdrop. "Dasar anak TK."

Tapi tunggu!

Kok rasa-rasanya Yesung sekarang sedang ada di ambang maut ya?

Ia melirik ke arah Heechul dan Kangin yang sudah memegang kemoceng dan sapu lantai.

Huft, untung bukan linggis sama golok. Tapi, tetep saja dua benda tak tajam itu bisa jadi sumber malapetaka buat wajah caem Yesung kalau sampai yang megang dua titisan iblis itu. Apa lagi di kepala Heechul dan kangin sekarang mulai muncul tanduk merah berasap.

MAYGAT! TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU, Koming's appa. YoY

"OCIDAAAK! SAMBADI HELEP MEEEEH!"

"WOi! GAK USAH LARI! SINI LU, BIAR GUA JADIIN PEPES BUAT HEEBUM."

"TAK JADIIN GANTINYA KARUNG TINJU!"

Yesung lari terbirit-birit, tapi enggak keluar dorm, malah berkeliling dorm, coba menghindari Kangin dan Heechul yang kemurkaannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Hal itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, dan Henry, yang sedang ngulet di kamar Donghae yang berhasil mereka jajah semalam, langsung bangun, takut kalau tiba-tiba ada pasukan Chitauri datang menyerang bumi.

"Ge, atuuuut." Henry sembunyi di balik punggung Zhoumi yang masih ngumpulin nyawa.

"Takut apa sih, gak ada apa-apa, Mochi!" Eunhyuk nanggepin sambil jalan ke pintu.

BUGH

"Aaaarghhh!"

BRUK

Eunhyuk yang tadinya mau buka pintu, nahan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara-suara serem dari luar, mikir-mikir lagi. Kan enggak lucu kalau dia buka pintu trus tiba-tiba ada pasukan Chitauri meluncur ke arahnya, kebanyakan liat film the Avengers sih.

BUAG

"Toloooong!"

DUG

GEDEBUG

"HELEP MEEEE!"

"Itu suara orang disiksa kan ge. Pasti yang nyiksa pasukan Chitauri, anak buahnya Lok(yu)i Aduh gimana dong ge. Aku belum siap ngelawan mereka. Bola nagaku belum terkumpul semuanya."  
Eunhyuk sama Zhoumi sama-sama sweatdrop sambil ngeliatin Henry yang bingung sendiri.

"Heh bocah! Ngomong apa sih? Gak ngerti deh."

Zhoumi buru-buru ngejauhin Henry, takut kalau-kalau dianya juga ikutan aneh kayak Henry.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk sama Zhoumi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu pelan-pelan banget, biar gak ketahuan sama pasukan Chitauri.

Bisa mereka liat suasana luar kamar sepi banget kayak mall di hari senin, gak ada orang.

"Yang tadi suara ribut-ribut itu di sebelah mana ya ge?" Henry tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Zhoumi sama Eunhyuk. Keduanya sama-sama gedek.

"Gak tau ah, ayo periksa."

Eunhyuk ngedorong Zhoumi supaya jalan duluan di depan, nyari aman.

Mereka bertiga jalan keluar kamar sampe dapur, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka waktu liat Yesung pasrah dipiting sama Kangin dan mukanya di tekan di meja makan sama Heechul. Trus Donghae juga ada di sana, gelitikin hidung Yesung pake kuas yang biasanya dipake Wookie buat ngolesin margarin di loyang.

"Hyuk, Eunhyuk, helep meeeee!" kata Yesung sok dramatis, posisinya udah kayak kambing yang mau dijadiin kurban di hari raya.

Eunhyuk yang sering jadi korban kekerasan dalam dorm (KDD), tau banget gimana rasanya ada diposisi Yesung, hatinya pun tergugah buat nolongin Yesung.

"Hyung, lepasin Yesung hyung lah, kan kasian dipiting kayak gitu. Gak lucu ah kalau jadi kura-kura guling, adanya kan Kambing guling."

"GAK USAH BELAIN SI KEPALA BESAR INI HYUK KLO LU GAK MAU GUA JADIIN MONYET GULING," kata Heechul sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Eunhyuk pake kemoceng di tangannya.

Henry berbisik pelan ke telinga Eunhyuk. "Kayaknya mending yang bikin ribut pasukan Chitauri aja dari pada mami dan papi iblis."

Eunhyuk ngangguk cepat, SESUJU.

"Ini kenapa pada rame sih?"

Ryeowook tiba-tiba masuk dapur sama Sungmin, mereka shock.

"Heechul hyung lepasin Yesung hyung lah kan kasian." Ryeowook memelas.

"Gak usah masang wajah sok sedih gitu. Kangin ah ambil air. Kita balas si kura-kura ini."

"OKyu!"

"Make nama gue bayar!"

Kyuhyun masuk dapur lalu ngambil air putih buat diminum. Gak peduli sama kelanjutan nasib Yesung.

"Setan pelit."

"Yang gak pelit itu malaikat."

"Kangin ah, cepetan!"

"Oke."

Kangin pun ngambil air satu ember.

"Loh loh, tadi kan aku cuman nyiram pake satu gelas air, itu aja dibagi tiga orang kan. Kok ini jadi satu ember sih?"

"Pembalasan itu lebih kejam, hyung pala gede," kata Donghae.

Yesung makin lemes. Niatnya ke sini kan buat ngasih kado ultah buat Eunhyuk, kenapa nasibnya jadi sial gini.

"Hyuk beneran lu gak mau nolongin hyung mu yang caemnya gak ketulungan ini?"

Eunhyuk sebenernya enggak tega, tapi dia juga gak mau jadi korban KDD.

"Salah sendiri ke sini pagi-pagi cuma buat ngerusuh," kata Sungmin sambil narik kursi buat dia dudukin. Jadi penonton yang baik dan tidak benar aja, dari pada mengumpankan diri sama

Heechul dan Kangin dan berakhir jadi kelinci guling.

"Aku ke sini gak mau nyari ribut kok, aku kan mau ngasih kado buat Eunhyuk."

"Mana kadonya?" Donghae maju buat meriksa saku celana sama jaket Yesung, cuman ada satu dompet tebel di saku belakang celananya.

"Mana? Gak ada apa-apa."

"Kan Hyuk mintanya dikasih tau rahasia biar suaranya cetar membahana. Kayak gue."

"Gak usah ngeles. Kangin-ah, serang!"

"Siap!"

Kangin udah ngangkat embernya tinggi-tinggi, siap-siap guyur Yesung.

"STOP!"

Tapi gak jadi, si Eunhyuk gangguin.

"Papi racoonie, guyurnya nanti aja ya setelah bang Ye Ye ngasih kadonya ke aku."

"Kelamaan Hyuk!"

"Enggak kok, serius, cuman butuh waktu lima menit." Yesung membela diri.

"Iya hyung, dipending dulu guyurnya, aku juga pengen punya suara cetar membahana," kata Sungmin.

"Aku juga mau, Ge!" Henry nambain.

"Aku aku aku juga mauuuu." Donghae ikut-ikut.

"Lu ikan gak boleh ikutan."

Kyuhyun dibantu Zhoumi langsung nyeret Donghae ke kamar mandi. Donghae dimasukin ke sana terus dikunci dari luar.

"Woi buka pintunya! Apa salah gue?"

Kyuhyun sama Zhoumi ngikik geli trus balik ke dapur, mereka kan juga penasaran sama rahasia suara merdunya Yesung.

"Oke cuma lima menit."

Heechul akhirnya ngelepasin Yesung dari pitingannya.

"Oke, oke. Yang mau dapet suara merdu segera baris di sini."

Yang paling semangat Eunhyuk sama Henry. Mereka berdiri tegak di depan Yesung sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Di susul Sungmin, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Heechul, eh ternyata sang Diva dan papi Racoon kita juga pengen punya suara merdu. Ecie.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, dia enggak ikutan, sibuk ngerebus air, mau bikin coffee morning. Lagian dia gak tertarik sama rahasia suara merdunya Yesung. Suaranya sendiri udah merdu kok. Gak nyombong sih, cuman pamer dikit. Hahahaaa

"Nah, sekarang ikutin semua intruksiku ya."

Yesung membalik badan, memunggungi para 'murid' dadakannya.

"Pasang kuda-kuda."

"Si kuda masih hijrah ke Taiwan, hyung."

"Gue gak bahas spesies kuda yang itu, Wookie!"

"Wookie, gak usah ganggu deh." Eunhyuk nyeletuk sebel.

Habis itu, semuanya menurut, masang kuda-kuda.

"Tarik napas sambil angkat tangan ke atas terus keluarin."

HAFUUUUUUU

"Gak usah dikeluarin dari mulut, Hyuk. Dari hidung aja!" protes Yesung.

"Hebat ya, tanpa nengok udah tau siapa pelakunya," kata Henry.

"Yaiyalah, kan yang tepat dibelakangnya Yesung cuman Hyuk," Kyuhyun ngomen.

"Sssshhhttt. Mau lanjut gak ini?" Yesung nginterupsi.

"LANJUTKAN!" Kangin sama Sungmin kompak jejeritan.

"Oke. Angkat tangan sambil tarik napas lagi, trus keluarin pelan-pelan."

Yesung ngerasa para 'murid' dadakannya berhasil, suara hembusan napas mereka lembut dan teratur. Yesung ngulangin intruksinya sampe tiga kali.

"Sekarang tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu tahan. Tangan di posisikan menjulur ke depan. Kuda-kuda dikuatkan dan—"

PREEETTTT TEETTTT TREETTTT TEEET DUUUUTTT

Yesung langsung berbalik, ngeliat Kangin yang lagi nyengir lebar. Yang lainnya juga sama, mereka ngeliatin Kangin horor.

"Ge, yang tadi itu apaan? Merdu banget, tapi kok baunya gak enak?" tanya Henry dengan tampang polosnya.

GUBRAKKKK

Yang lain pada ngeliatin Shindong yang baru masuk dapur trus jatuh pingsan, gara-gara kena efek dari 'suara merdu' yang dikeluarin Kangin.

"KANGIN HYUNG! KOPIKU TERKONTAMINASI!"

"HYUNG KAU BIKIN SHINDONG HYUNG PINGSAN!"

"HYUNG HIDUNG MANCUNGKU LANGSUNG RINGSEK GARA-GARA GAS BERACUNMU!"

"MUKA CANTIKKU JADI BURUK GARA-GARA ELU, RACOON JELEK!"

Kangin buru-buru ngibrit dari dapur, sebelum para member yang udah pada megang sapu, kemoceng, panci, penggorengan, dan lain sebagainya, menyerang wajahnya yang caemnya gak ketulungan—setelah Yesung tentunya.

"GAK SENGAJA WOI! SALAIN YESUNG YANG BIKIN ACARA!"

"ENAK AJA NYALAIN GUE! CEMAN-CEMAN AYO SERBUUUU!"

"SERBUUUU!"

Donghae yang ada di kamar mandi sampe terpingkal-pingkal dengerin keributan di luar sana.

"Untung gua gak ikutan, bisa luntur ganteng gue kalau sampe kena gas beracunnya papi Racoon. Hahahaaaa."

BRAKKKK

Tawa Donghae luntur seketika saat seseorang ngegebrak pintu kamar mandi. "DIEM! GAK USAH NGAKAK LU DI DALEM SONO!"

Donghae gak tau suara siapa itu, yang jelas bukan suara Shindong.

"Mama, atuut." Donghae meratap, takut kalau itu hantu, padahal kan cuman Eunhyuk yang lagi murka gara-gara gas beracunnya Kangin.

Dan akhirnya suara gaduh pun terdengar, ada debuman, pukulan, kursi berderit, kursi jungkir balik, Heebum menggerong, Choco dan Yuki memggonggong, barang-barang dari kaca pecah, dan lain sebagainya. Pokoknya, mari kita doakan semoga papi Racoonie masih bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah ini—jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh ya, ini bukan rate M. Hahahaaaaa.

.

.  
**FINISH**—Dengan tidak elitnya

.

.  
So? Bagaimana fic GJ ini? :D


End file.
